


Shatter Hope

by Pammy



Series: I loved and I lost [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pammy/pseuds/Pammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The once cold hearted beast can run from his feelings but he can never hide them from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter Hope

she unleashed everything he thought he had locked deep in his heart.

the feelings leaking out and its venom pulsed through his veins.

he closed his eyes as images of her tear filled eyes swam through his head.

Her words still clung in the air as the silence echoes it back to him.

His heart shakes and threatens to break with its new found ability to feel.

He desperately tries to find the key that had been tossed When she no longer believed he was a monster.

He pushed her to the dusty parts of his mind, and drove her out of his heart.


End file.
